Jennifer Simpson
:For Jennifer's role in Remothered, see Jennifer Sutton. '''Jennifer Simpson' is the protagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. Jennifer was born in 1981. In 1986, her father had gone missing and her mother had disappeared soon afterwards, resulting in her being taken to the Granite Orphanage. In the first game which was set in 1995, she is 14 and Jennifer, along with her other friends, Laura, Ann, and Lotte, were adopted by Mr. Barrows to live in his mansion called the "Clock Tower". In the second game, Jennifer is 15 years old and is living with a lady named Helen Maxwell who adopted her after the events of the first game. Personality Jennifer is a polite and timid teenage girl, as she had to cope with the loss of both of her parents throughout her childhood. She has a very cute, innocent and open personality, which is seen more in the second installment. She is seen taking time out of her schedule to visit her friends out of kindness. Her bedroom walls are covered with sepia colored paintings and portraits, indicating a possible interest in vintage photography. Her bed also has a stuffed rabbit on it, suggesting that she is a type of person who likes to treasure memories. It is notable that Jennifer is portrayed as "dimwitted" in some parts of the game, such as calling a book "hard," or breaking a computer upon touching it. Despite this, she is seen reading a book in the manga adaptation of the first installment, and is a frequent visitor of Oslo's public library. Appearances Clock Tower: The First Fear Jennifer was the main protagonist of the first Clock Tower game. She, along with her friends, Laura, Ann and Lotte, were all being taken care of by Mary Barrows, who at the time appears as a caring adoptive mother. They were to live in the Clock Tower, a mansion given its name for the predominant clock tower in it. Upon going inside, Jennifer and her friends wonder where Mary went to, leading Jennifer to search, before being interrupted by the girls' screaming. She runs back to find the lights off and the girls missing. Jennifer, scared and wondering if it's a sick joke, runs about the mansion to find her friends being killed one by one (or just some of them depending on how the game is played). She also avoids her main pursuer in that game, the brutal Bobby Barrows, the first Scissorman. Depending on whether the player finds it or not, Jennifer either finds out Mary's true colors by finding her dead father in a secret room, or by Lotte, who is later shot and killed by Mary, leading Jennifer to a narrow escape. She finds out about the second son, Dan Barrows, in the caves underneath the mansion, in the form of a giant, deformed baby. She narrowly escapes, killing Dan by dropping a can of kerosene and burning him. She confronts Bobby and Mary at the clock tower, killing Bobby by making him fall off the clock tower (his assumed bane), and then before she is killed by Mary, she dies. (Depending on how the ending is played out, Mary can either die by electrocution, being chased off a ledge by crows, or fall off the ladder in the clock tower. Canonically, Jennifer was the only survivor of the incident; all of her friends being taken by the Barrows, Mary, Bobby and Dan all died. Clock Tower After defeating the Scissorman, Jennifer is sent to a mental hospital to recover from the trauma. Predictably, it is not long before dead bodies begin to show up and the Scissorman is on the loose again. Showing the influence of Koji Suzuki’s 1991 novel Ringu, Clock Tower hints at dark rumors and morbid urban myths. Trivia * It is probable that Jennifer's name and appearance were inspired by Jennifer Connelly's character, Jennifer Corvino, in the 1985 movie Phenomena. * Jennifer's voice actor, Rumiko Varnes, had also voiced Miku Hinasaki in ''Fatal Frame''. Coincidentally, both protagonists are orphans and after the events of each game, they are taken in by a woman (i.e. Helen Maxwell and Rei Kurosawa) who involuntarily becomes involved in their previous endeavors (escaping Scissorman and fighting ghosts). * Jennifer has a slight resemblance to Alma from'' F.E.A.R'' and Alessa Gillespie from Silent Hill. * Jennifer makes a brief appearance in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within in a Clock Tower poster where Alyssa is shocked and says, "This isn't a game!" * She has two altrenate costumes in Clock Tower a a white shirt with a pink apron and pink skirt and a traditional sailor fuku. Gallery Jennifer first fear.png|''The First Fear'' concept art Jennifer22.png|''Clock Tower'' concept art JenniferSimpson.png|Concept art JENNIFER.png|Jennifer from the Clock Tower menu screen Jennifer opening.PNG|Jennifer from the Clock Tower opening FMV Jennifer Clock Tower Comic.png|Jennifer from the manga Jennifer95.png|Jennifer on the Windows 95 cover JenniferClueBook.png|Clue Book art JenniferClue.png|Jennifer from the Windows 95 version Simpson, Jennifer Simpson, Jennifer Simpson, Jennifer Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters